barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
A Scavenger Hunt
'''A Scavanger Hunt '''is the 4th episode from Season 4 of Barney & Friends. Plot Barney and kids go a scavanger hunt. They have a list of things to look for. Like Yellow, Blue, Red and Green. The kids find a green leaves, apples, paint, marker, go sign, christmas tree and playdough. The kids find a yellow car, shirt, hats, be careful sign, flowers, marker and lemon. The kids find a red fire truck, stop sign, heart, strawberries, pants and sucker. The kids find a blue shoe, jacket, berry, police man hat, note book, cup, fishes and paint. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Ashley *Alissa *Hannah *Kim *Keesha *Kristen *Maria *Curtis *Robert *Chip *Danny *Stephen *Jeff *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette Song List #Barney Theme Song #A Hunting We Will Go #Bumping Up and Down #A Tisket, A Tasket #A Silly Hat #Growing #Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck #Colors Make Me Happy #Singing With Friends Of Mine #Friendship Song #I Love You Trivia *Ashley wear the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a hair-style. *Alissa wear the same clothes from Twice Is Nice!. And a long hair. *Hannah wear the same clothes from Pennies, Nickles, Dimes. And a hairstyle. *Kim wear the same clothes from All Mixed Up. And a long hair. *Keesha wear the same clothes from Brushing Up on Teeth. And a long hair. *Kristen wear the same clothes from Tick Tock Clocks!. And a two hirstyles. *Maria wear the same clothes from First Day of School. And a little long hair. *Curtis wear the same clothes from The One And Only You. And a short hair. *Robert wear the same clothes from Barney in Outer Space. And a short hair. *Chip wear the same clothes from Let's Eat and Barney's Adventure Bus. And a short hair. *Danny wear the same clothes from Easy Does It!. And a short hair. *Stephen wear the same shirt from Camp Wannarunnaround. and the same pants from Are We There Yet?. And a short hair. *Jeff wear the same clothes from Howdy, Friends!. And a short hair. *When the Grills say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip from kids' from "Stop, Look, and Be Safe!". *When the kids say "Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "The One and Only You". *During "Growing", Barney & Kids vocal was taken from "Tree-Mendous Trees". *The I Love You are used Stephen, Jeff, Chip Kristen, Danny, Maria, Keesha and Kim are Barney left, Ailssa, Robert, Ashley, Curtis and Hannah. *This episode marks the first TV appearances of Hannah and Ailssa *At the end of the Barney doll with lots of colors on a scavanger hunt. *Stephen was the first child to turns off the lights *This episode marks the first appearance of Lights Off (Season 4). *On February 10, 2013 there's gonna be a short credits on barneyallday. The first one is daniel turns off the lights and close the brown door. The second one is Barney doll with lots of colors on a scavenger hunt. *On the Spanish version, "A Silly Hat" isn't sung. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "First Day of School". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Barney's Adventure Bus". *The BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in "Going on a Bear Hunt". *The BJ costume used in this episode was also seen in "Let's Build Together". *The Baby Bop voice in this episode was also heard in "Is Everybody Happy?". *The Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also heard in "Play Ball". *The Season 6-4 Barney doll is the same from "Who's Who At The Zoo?". *The musical arrangements used in this episode was also heard in "We've Got Rhythm". Category:Barney & Friends Generation Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation